<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can We Save Each Other? by Multifan1996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852799">Can We Save Each Other?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan1996/pseuds/Multifan1996'>Multifan1996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rick and Morty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifan1996/pseuds/Multifan1996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick D-187 never had grandchildren for reasons he'd rather not discuss. Morticia of dimension F-195 was taken from her original Rick when all of those other Mortys where kidnapped for evilRick's cloaking devise. Her original Rick was deemed by the council to be to abusive to be placed back with him so she was place with other Ricks. Since none of the other Ricks seemed to be able to work with her she was reassigned again. Will Rick D-185 be able to work with her and her trauma, and can Morticia help him through his own?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morticia (Pocket Mortys)/Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first time I'm posting on AO3, and also the first time posting anything I've written since 2015. Please let me know what you think! I'm always open to feedback! but I hope you enjoy! </p><p>There are a lot of heavy topics touched on in this story so please be aware of the tags, and I'll try and post them in the notes at the beginning of each chapter! Bear with me because I'm still trying to get the hang of the format of this site :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What was he thinking getting himself into this mess? Was this really the right thing to do? Did he really need this in his life at this current moment? Rick sighed, chugging what was left in his flask to numb his nerves as much as possible before opening a portal in the garage and stepping through. </p><p>The business of the citadel of Ricks gave him a head rush as he was dropped into the center of the citadel. He looked up at the council building with a roll of his eyes, and began walking to the main entrance. He nodded to a couple of the Ricks on guard other than that he chose to keep his head down. He could hear the other Ricks in the building talking about him, Ricks didn’t give a fuck if anyone heard them talking shit. Rick chose to ignore then anyway. He entered the room that the council was sat in and stood before them.    </p><p>“State your Name and Dimension” one council member announced, his voice echoing through the room. </p><p>Rick frowned “Seriously?” he stated “ You have -urggh-very Rick on file and you need me to state who I am?”. They didn’t offer him a response and he rolled his eyes. “Rick Sanchez D-187” he crossed his arms in annoyance. </p><p>“You have come to retrieve your new Morty?” they asked and Rick just nodded with a grimace. “As you were made aware we will be assigning you a rare Morty. So please do with that information what you will. We have had several complaints from other Ricks about the dysfunction of this Morty, so if you have any issue you can always trade for a new one if one becomes available.” they said as they looked through some paperwork. </p><p>Rick sighed “Okay, whatever can you just bring the kid out already? I have shit that I need to d-do today” he crossed his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Look we have a whole script we have to go over because of the new Morty they put in office” the one Rick snapped at him. “ It will all go faster if you just nod and sh-ught the fuck up” </p><p>Rick put his hands in the air “Fine, fine” he said crossing his arms across his chest. </p><p>“Okay, now with your history, or lack thereof Morty will have the option to call into the council to be removed from you. We are also aware of your M-eugh-ntal health history which is another reason they will have the option to be removed from your care. Morty has not been made aware of your history. We know how much we like our privacy.” Inside Rick breathed a sigh of relief. “Do you understand Rick D-187?”</p><p>“Yes” he said bluntly and waited as the council stood “Bring out Morty F-195” </p><p>The doors to the side of the room opened up and four armed Rick dressed in the usual citadel outfits walked out with the Scholar Rick that was in charge of teaching the Morty’s how to be good Morty’s following them, and a small figure following behind them. </p><p>Rick tilted his head as they stopped and scholar Rick who looked less than pleased to be here walked forward with a file and a small child sticking close to his side. Rick noticed the difference in this Morty right away, long curly brown hair hanging of their shoulders, a slim frame dressed in black skinny jeans that hand a few rips revealing pale skin under the dark fabric, and a oversized black sweatshirt, with a few wiccan symbols Rick recognized from earlier research a younger Rick fiddled with, and a bust no Morty he had met could pull off. </p><p>Scholar Rick passed over the folder to him “ she's not the best I won’t sugar coat it to you, But this is a list of her most annoying characteristics, and the tolerable ones.” Rick watched as she shied away at those words. Rick nodded and watched as the other walked back to the doors. He flipped though the file, not reading it before they were both addressed by the council. </p><p>“Morticia Smith of Dimension F-195 this is Rick D-187, he will be your Rick. As you were briefed before, if you at any time feel as though your life is in a direct threat due to the actions of Rick, other than the terms described to you before, You have the right to be removed. Do you understand?”</p><p>Morty looked up at them with wide green eyes, which was also not a usual trait of a Morty “Yes” she replied in a small voice.</p><p>“Gr-eurgh-at, can we leave now?” Rick asked, his throat itching for a drink, the council rolled their eyes in unison “Yes you may go now” </p><p>Rick immediately opened a portal in the room “Lets go M-ough-orty” he belched as he walked through the portal, and she followed hesitantly. They appeared in a garage, but it was different from the others that Morticia had seen before. She watched Rick cautiously as he walked over to his work bench placing his portal gun on the counter. </p><p>“Pompous F-ugh-uckin’ pricks” he said to himself and he reached into the cabinet under the desk and pulled out a bottle of liquor Morty didn’t recognize, and to a rather large swig of the substance. He could tell she was staring at him so he turned to her as he placed the bottle down. He belched “Lets go do a house tour I guess.” he said as he walked past her to get to the door. </p><p>Morty shoved her hands into her pockets as she followed him. The door lead to a washroom with a washer and dryer “I usually do laundry  every Sunday if you wanna do the same we can do 2 separate loads.” he mindlessly said as they walked out into the kitchen, which was considerably large compared to the usual Smith Family’s kitchen. Rick didn’t say anything as they walked through the kitchen, probably thinking it was self explanatory. Morty took note of the small dining room table and the breakfast nook with bar stools. They then walked through the liking room that had a considerable sized couch and a large TV. Morty didn’t really notice any decorative things throughout the house beside a fake plant in the corner of the room next to the Tv. There were sliding glass doors that lead out to a backyard and a patio that had some nice lawn furniture. </p><p>“There is a b-augh-throom in here.” Rick said breaking her train of thought making her jump slightly. He didn’t seem to notice this as they walked past the stairwell into a room where the walls were made of bookshelves that reached the rather tall ceilings.</p><p>Morty’s jaw dropped as her eyes scanned the room. Not all the shelves were full but there was a large amount of books in this room. Well over a hundred different titles. Rick watched her with a small smile on his face, which he suppressed when she turned to him “D-D-Did you r-re-read all of t-these?” </p><p>Rick took a mental note of the speech pattern she had, that was slightly worse than other Mortys he had seen. He nodded scratching at his chin “Y-yeah, I don’t put a book on the shelf until I’ve finished it. You can feel free to read any book you want, they aren’t in any particular order at all.” he said and Morty smiled up at him, making Rick attempt to ignore the new feeling that swelled in his chest. </p><p>Rick nodded at her “I’ll show you your room” he said walking back to the stairs. Morty followed him upstairs her smile quickly turning into a frown. They walked through a hallway Morty realizing that the whole house was painted a plain egg shell white color. Rick pointed to a door on the right “Bathroom” he stated and walked a little further before opening a door on the left “The citadel dropped off all your stuff this morning” he stated as they entered the rather large room. </p><p>There was a full sized bed up against the far wall to the left. There were 2 boxes and 2 suitcases sitting up against the bed. The room was that same eggshell white as the rest of the house. There was a dresser against the opposite wall next to a door which Morty guessed was her closet, and a large workbench that she's guessing was to act as a desk. </p><p>Rick cleared his throat, “ I know it's plain, but if you want we can go and get some paint or Wh-augh-tever you want to decorate the room with.” he looked around the room absently “I saw there was a b-urugh-nch of art stuff that you had so I put in a work bench, figure you’d stay out of my hair then.” he looked down at his watch “I-I’m gonna go make dinner if you wanna get everything unpacked. </p><p>“Y-yeah R-R-ick” she said walking over to her boxes kneeling next to them. Rick noticed the change in her demeanor now. He decided to brush it off for now. Rick hesitated before he left the room walking down into the kitchen, pulling pots and pans out to start on dinner. He reminded himself to just not think about it. </p><p>About an hour and a half went by and Rick made a plate of spaghetti for Morty, not thinking she would want to eat dinner with him in the awkward silence that it would be. He smiled as he topped the saucy noodles with some cheese and turned “Jesus!” he shouted as he was jolted by the presents of the young girl behind him. “Fucking hell Morty, don’t do that! Nearly gave me a damn heart attack.” he grabbed at his chest to feel his pounding heart. </p><p>She looked at him with blown fearful eyes, “A-Aw j-je-jeez R-rick” she wrapped her arms around herself “I-I didn’t mean too” her voice was more shaky than she wanted it to sound but there was no stopping it. </p><p>Rick rubbed at his chest “Its fine, just not use to people popping up yet” he said nonchalantly trying to refrain from noticing Mortys emotions “I hope you like italian” he smiled as he held the plate out to her watching her look at it “You can take it to your room, or eat at the table with me. C-completely up to you.” </p><p>Morty hesitantly reached out to take the plate thinking to herself “I-I uh” she worried at her bottom lip as she looked at the food and at the table.</p><p>Rick was making his own plate as she thought “L-listen I w-ough-n’t be offended if you wa-ant to eat in your room. You don’t know me, and being in a new house that doesn’t have the usual family icebreaker can be rough for a kid like you” he turned to her “ I get it” he finished it there walking to the table which had a bottle of wine and a glass waiting for him.    </p><p>Morty stood there for a moment before sitting down at the table with her plate. She ate small bites from the pasta quietly, amazed at how flavorful the homemade sauce was. It didn’t take long for her curiosity to get the best of her as she looked up at Rick who had a book at the table with him and he was reading quietly while eating his pasta. </p><p>“Wh-where are they?” she asked, her voice just a whisper at the silent table.</p><p>Rick didn’t even lift his eyes from the book, while he took a sip from his wine glass “Where’s who?” Rick already knew who she meant but he really didn’t want to think about it. </p><p>“Your Beth?” she asked without hesitation but immediately shrunk in her chair as Rick’s eyes flicked up from his book to look at her. </p><p>Rick swallowed thickly looking at the obviously abused girl in front of him. He sighed thinking of what would be a good response for her. </p><p>“Just don’t think about it for now,” he said looking back down at his book, and he watched as Morty nodded. She pushed most of the pasta around on her plate, not really eating much. She was curious about what could have happened that Rick didn’t want to talk about. Was she with Jerry still? Was this a dimension where they didn’t have kids? Morty tried hard to not think about it. </p><p>When Rick was finished with his plate he stood up from the table with his book not taking his eyes away from the page and he rinsed the dish off in the sink and placed it in the dishwasher. Morty followed behind him scraping her plate and then rinsing it and placing it in the dishwasher. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Rick placed the book down and started packing the leftovers away and placing them in the fridge. Without a word to each other they went their separate ways, Morty back to her room and Rick to the garage.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Old Friends and New Bonds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morticia is reluctantly introduces to an old friend of her new Rick, while also finally meeting another Morticia. She finally opens up a little about what happened to her. Rick is confronted about his ability to take care of her, and his ability to confront his past.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a long one. we get to learn more about Rick and Morticia in this one. also as the introduction of Female Rick! Ricki and her Morticia. Let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Not edited so expect some Errors. its like 3 in the morning lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was the routine for the next few weeks with them. They had small conversations with each other, like whether Morty wanted to go back to public school or if she would prefer to homeschool herself. She of course picked homeschooling. Morty also adapted the habit of bringing a book with her to dinner with her to make the quiet less awkward, and she loved the selection of books that Rick had. Most of them were math and science books, a few horror fiction books mixed in with the mix. She loved the ones he had on astrology. </p>
<p>Morticia had a lot of questions that she didn’t think would ever get answered about this Rick, with him being overly quiet above the rest of them, and as of yet they haven’t gone on any adventures that she was so used to with the others. She wondered if maybe he was letting her take a break and adjust to things first, but she didn’t see how this was possible because if there is one thing that is the same throughout all the Ricks that she has been with, Ricks don’t care about Mortys.  </p>
<p>They did go out once together and that was when he took her to get paint for her room. She chose to make the walls just plain black, and Rick probably thought it was just to go with her aesthetic. The truth was that Morty had bigger plans, and she took full advantage of Rick telling her she could do whatever she wanted with her room. Any everyday after dinner she would retreat to her room and use all the art supplies that the citadel was kind enough to drop off for her to make her room truly feel at home.</p>
<p>It was early this morning when Rick came into the kitchen to find Morticia sitting at the table slowly eating cereal with her nose deep in a book. It made Rick smile to see her there more comfortable to be in the home by herself. </p>
<p>Rick rubbed the back of his head “H-hey Morticia, I have to go to a junkyard in the flipnar system if you wanna come for the ride.” Morty looked up at him with her green eyes shining and Rick’s heart skipped a beat “or you can stay here and be bored or wh-hatever. I-It’s really up to you” he said before turning back into the garage. </p>
<p>As he sat down in the ship Morticia followed quickly behind him with a bag slung over her shoulder. She sat in the passenger seat and practically bounced with excitement as Rick pulled out of the garage. They drove quietly through the universe Rick watched out of the corner of his eye as Morty scribbled on a blank page of a sketchbook that he wasn’t aware she had. And from where he was sitting he could tell it was a sketch of the nebula that he had been slowly circling for her so she could have a good reference for her drawing.</p>
<p>“Y-you’re really talented there” Rick found it to be a stupid comment not really knowing how to break the silence. </p>
<p>Morty’s hand froze for a second at his words “T-Thanks,” she said as she shaded in a certain area. </p>
<p>Rick rolled his eyes, so much for a conversation “S-ough-o, what were your other Ricks like?” he asked, deciding that getting to the point was easier at this point. </p>
<p>Morty put her pencil down looking up at Rick, “How d-do you kn-know I-I had m-m-mo-ore than one?” she asked</p>
<p>Rick looked at her and parked the ship to hover “They gave me a whole file on you Morty, Th-they made it clear you had been placed a few times'' he explained “Now I didn’t read the file because I couldn’t care less what those pricks have to s-say, and it’s also none of my business.” he looked at her, noticing all the different colors that seemed to swirl in her green eyes. When she gave no response Rick pinched the bridge of his nose “You don’t have to talk to me about it Morty, but d-don’t act like I-I don’t know that something awful happened to you. I m-might being a dr-ugh-nk but I’m not an idiot.” </p>
<p>She seemed to think for a moment before picking her pencil back up and continued her sketch “None of them c-circled a-around the s-same ne-nebula for me.” she said with a small smile that Rick caught out of the corner of his eye. </p>
<p>Rick rolled his eyes at himself and took a swig from him flask, and finally turned his ship in the direction of the junkyard. It wasn’t long before they were parked and Rick was opening his door “C-ough-me on Morty” Rick said, stepping out of the car, and waiting for her to follow behind him. </p>
<p>She was uncomfortably close to Rick’s side as he walked through the junkyard, he was looking for a specific part and he should be able to find it rather quickly. As he was walking he almost fell because Morty tripped over something falling into the back of him. “Hey!” he looked back at her and saw her fearful eyes looking up at him, he signed pinching the bridge of his nose “Be careful” was all he said to her. </p>
<p>  “W-ough-ah-ooo!!!” a familiar voice said as it approached them “Rick D-187 finally got himself a Morty!!!” a Rick that looked identical to most approached them with a wide smile and a shaking Morty at his side. </p>
<p>Rick glared at him stepping a little more in front of Morticia “So I d-iugh-d, whats it to you?” </p>
<p>The other Rick put his hands up “I was just making an observation” he said looking down at the small girl “And you got a Morticia, surprising since most of them don’t survive past their original Rick’s” he laughed “Th-eugh-y usually get too touchy and possessive. Of course I don’t blame them” </p>
<p>He looked her up and down making the girl shirk under his controlling gaze, so many memories were flooding into her head all at once. All Ricks she had been with were the same, they all took advantage. </p>
<p>Rick noticed her discomfort, and bile rose in his throat as he watched the others eye trace her slim figure. Rick pulled out his neutralizer gun “Listen buddy we aren’t all pedophiles so why don’t you back up.” he pointed the gun toward the other aiming right between his eyes. </p>
<p>The other Rick began to step backwards with a laugh “The Rick she had before probably taught her some really good tricks. Before you know it you’ll be sucked into it” he licked his lip while making eye contact with Morticia “We’re all the same pal.” he said before turning and roughly shoving his Morty in the opposite direction. </p>
<p>Rick shook his head in disbelief at the situation, but he knew very well that he had thoughts that he dare not confess out loud to anyone. He grabbed his flask taking a long swig in an attempt to suppress his feelings. Putting his gun away, he turned and knelt down in front of Morticia so he was at eye level with her. </p>
<p>“Morticia” he said, causing the girl to look at him, her face was blank but he could feel that she was in distress. </p>
<p>“It’s fine, can you hurry up and fine your stupid part please” she asked with a roll of her eyes and a cross of her arms. Rick stood shaking his head. She really did put on a good front when she wanted to. Rick turned and continued walking, Morty following close behind. </p>
<p>Rick was right when he said he would be able to find the part he needed quite quickly, there were other Ricks here looking for similar things. He could feel Morty getting more and more anxious behind him. “Alright, I have to go pay for this junk” he stated as they walked toward the shack, where a purple pink blob of a being sat bargaining with other Ricks and different creatures. They were all shouting in different languages, everything felt so overwhelming to Morty. Rick looked at her rolling his eyes, contemplating for a moment what to do. He pulled out his gun and set it to stun “Here, stay here while I go pay for this, this is like a ta-ugh-ser” she took the gun from him “If someone comes and you feel threatened you shoot and come get me” he left without saying anything else. </p>
<p>Morty watched as Rick walked toward the crowd and forced his way to the front. She lost sight of him and looked down at the gun he handed her. Was he annoyed with her? Their relationship really didn’t progress much these last few weeks, they didn’t really talk much. Always seemed to be reading when they could be learning about one another. Perhap she was just overthinking it though, after all he was a Rick. Though he had tendencies much different from any of the other Ricks she had been with. </p>
<p>Her thought was broken by a familiar voice “Ricki look! I’ve never seen another Morticia!” the voice chirped happily, Mortys eyes were drawn to a girl that looked just like her but in the usual yellow shirt and blue jeans. Her eyes widened at the slim female figure with the same silver blue hair she was use to seeing, but pulled back into a messy bun.</p>
<p>“Yeah” The female version of her grandfather said as she narrowed her eyes and began walking toward the girl. “Hey, are you okay? Wh-urgh-eres your Rick?” she asked as she knelt down in front of the girl. </p>
<p>Morty looked back at the shack and pointed  looking back toward the woman “H-he w-went to p-pay” Morty was starting to get anxious. She had never seen a female Rick before, and it was hard for her to read the woman. </p>
<p>Ricki frowned “He left you out here by yourself? What dimension are you from?” she asked standing and crossing her arms. </p>
<p>Morty looked around frantically, feeling intimidated by the older woman “I-um-I’m from dimension F-195 b-bu-but hes from a… um… D-um” she was drawing a blank she couldn’t remember. She looked up at the woman with fear. She must think she was so stupid not being able to remember what her Ricks dimension was. </p>
<p>“Hey, its okay” the other Morticia said, placing a reassuring hand on the young girl's shoulder. Morticia flinched away from the unfamiliar touch looking at the girl. </p>
<p>“Cheap fucking bastard! There's no way this is worth what I paid you.” Rick was walking back toward her yelling back towards the shack as he pocketed the thing he bought. Morty was looking at him with relief as he kept his eyes on the ground. </p>
<p>“D-187” Ricki said with disbelief, Rick froze as they made eye contact looking from her to Morticia. “This your Morty?” she asked, tilting her head towards the girl. </p>
<p>For the first time in her life Morticia thought she saw fear written on Rick’s face but it was quickly replaced with a shrug “Yeah” was all he said as he stood next to the girl. </p>
<p>Ricki looked down at the young girl that was so similar yet so different from her own and then back to Rick with a smile on her face. She knelt down to the girl again “Have you ever met another Morticia before?” she asked, her voice was hoarse and similar to Ricks but it had a comforting motherly sound underneath it that somehow put Morticia at ease and the young girl shook her head, and the woman nodded “And I bet it pretty funny knowing that there's a girl version this old man out there huh?” Ricki laughed lightly which made Morticia laugh in return. </p>
<p>Rick wanted to snap at the comment but he had never seen the young girl laugh, in the few weeks that they had been together, and it was a sight that distracted him completely. Ricki took notice of this and smiled at the girl, “Me and your old man go way back, how about you two come over huh? You can hang out with my Morticia and meet her brother August!” </p>
<p>“Really Ricki! She can come over!” her own Morticia chirped happily, and Morty couldn’t help but smile and nod at the woman. </p>
<p>Rick groaned “Ricki nows not-” Rick attempted to disagree, trying to push off this conversation to a much later date, or just avoid it forever. </p>
<p>Ricki stood looking at the man “The girls already decided Rick, and I’m not inviting you anyway. I’m telling you that you are coming to my house.” she got very close to Rick to whisper in his ear without the kids hearing “Now you can get in your ship and follow me or I will open a portal right here” she was talking through her teeth and Rick could feel the anger radiating off of her. </p>
<p>He swallowed thickly and she stepped back from him, looking at him waiting for him to make a move. Rick looked down at Morty who was already aimlessly talking and giggling with the other  young girl. “Morty get in the ship” he said firmly looking at Ricki “lead the way then” he said in annoyance.  </p>
<p>As they drove following Ricki’s identical ship through a portal Rick didn’t say anything to Morty instead he chewed at the inside of his cheek, trying to hide the nervousness he felt. Him and Ricki do go way back, she knew more about him than he would like to admit. As they landed at her garage the other Morticia hopped out of the ship waving to them to follow. </p>
<p>Morticia looked to him as if waiting for an order, and Rick rolled his eyes “You don’t have to look at me for per-urgh-misson” he stated with annoyance and he opened his door. Morty hesitated for a moment before opening her door and getting out. She didn’t understand why Rick was so mad. </p>
<p>“Come on, let me introduce you to everyone” Ricki said as she walked next to the girl placing her hand on her shoulder. They walked into the house and were greeted with the usual Smith family. “Beth sweety, we have some guests” she stated as her daughter walked in to view. Morty was almost taken aback by the woman, she felt like it had been years since she saw her mother. </p>
<p>“Oh my god, another Morticia!” Beth exclaimed covering her smile with her hand before frowning “Is everything okay mom?” she questioned. </p>
<p>Ricki nodded “Oh everything is fine, I just have to do some work with her Rick and I figured Morticia would like another Morticia to hang out with.” the two girls stood in front of her smiling and Beth beamed at them </p>
<p>“Oh that sounds just wonderful! Will they be staying for dinner?” she asked as her mother checked the time “I suppose they will be with the time, Just set an extra pl-urgh-ace for Morticia, me and her Rick will be working for awhile, I’ll eat later.” she said looking down at the two “Why d-don’t you take her up to your room for now.” she said with a wink to her granddaughter. </p>
<p>“Okay Ricki, Come on” she said grabbing the other girls hand and leading her to the stairs, as they were about to head up and teenage boy came bounding down the stairs, he had a lot of Beths features even for a boy, and his hair was bright red and cut into a short hairstyle. </p>
<p>He looked at the two and grimaced “Ewww, there are two of you now?” he stated as he stepped off the last step ruffling his sisters hair “Hey, August stop!” she shoved his hand away as he laughed and smiled at her “This better be temporary” he stated looking the other Morticia up and down “Dealing with one of you is annoying enough”</p>
<p>Morticia rolled her eyes “Yes it's temporary now move” she pushed him away from the stairs pulling the other girl up with her “He can be so annoying” she said with a roll of her eyes as she stepped into her room. </p>
<p>Morty nodded just looking at her counterpart, she was amazed to see how well this Smith family interacted with each other. Her original family was never like this, it was so different to her. As she sat down on the floor she wondered where her Rick was, and what they needed to work on. </p>
<p>Rick stood in the garage waiting for Ricki to come back from introducing Morty to the rest of them. He looked around the garage almost admiring the way that it never changes. He remembered how many times he was in this garage, how many late nights he spent here. He sighed as he leaned against the table. Ricki walked into the garage, and Rick looked at her angry face expecting her to start yelling. Instead she walked up to him and slapped him hard. </p>
<p>His head snapped to the side with the force, and he grabbed at his face rubbing at his stinging cheek “Okay I d-deserve that” </p>
<p>“What were you thinking! Taking that girl in, getting yourself a Morty! And a Morticia for that matter!” she looked at him, her mouth hung open, almost like she was trying so hard to say everything at once. “After everything you went through, everything you’ve done Y-you think this is the best choice?”</p>
<p>“I didn’t have a choice!” he shouted looking at the floor, he shook his head. His mind was raising as she bombarded him with all these questions. Everything he had been neglecting to think about hitting him at once. </p>
<p>“You had a choice Rick, we all have a choice! We’re fucking Ricks!” she yelled at him.</p>
<p>He fisted his hands looking at her “I didn’t! They called me!” she seemed to be taken aback for a moment. “They called me and said they had a Morty they didn’t know what to do with, and that they needed a different kind of Rick to take them in! They didn’t tell me it was a Morticia!” he looked at her as she crossed her arms “What was I supposed to do?” he asked defeat soaking his words as his arms raised at his sides. </p>
<p>Ricki pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance, “Why would they call you? Out of all the Ricks?” she questioned. </p>
<p>“Have you talked to her?” Rick asked his tone not angry anymore, but genuine “Who ever her original was….” he paused taking a deep breath “Did some awful things to that girl, and there was this Rick at the junkyard that said some disgusting shit… she has been assigned and removed from 7 Ricks.” he stated his face scrunched in disgust and Ricki frowned at that knowing there were a lot of Rick’s that looked at her granddaughter a certain way. </p>
<p>She pulled her flask out, chugging the contents as she walked over to her chair and sat down. She placed the flask on the table behind her and looked up at him “Have you told her anything yet? How long have you had her?” </p>
<p>“No, I-I can’t….” he looked at the floor “She's been with me about a month or so”</p>
<p>Ricki sighed, “You can’t just live with this girl in the house without telling her. Hasn’t she asked about your Beth?” she was holding her face in her hands and Rick could see that she was visibly concerned. </p>
<p>“She did the first night, but what am I supposed to tell her?” he said, and he could feel the tightness in his throat growing painfully as he looked at the ceiling. What was he supposed to say? My Beth killed herself because of me? I was worse than all the other Ricks for the way I left her and her mother. </p>
<p>“It wasn’t your fault Rick.” Ricki said, as if she could read his thoughts. “You have to come to terms with that.” </p>
<p>“I have come to terms with it Ricki, I am fully aware of everything that happened to my daughter” he said wiping at his face. </p>
<p>“How have you come to terms with it when the only times you’ve ever talked about it you’ve been barely conscious?” she snapped looking up at him “You have been on the brink of suicide for years and if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t be standing here.” he was looking away from her, his hands fisted and shoved into his lab coats pockets. She sighed “every Rick in the multiverse knows about you Rick, you’re different just like me” she stood from her chair grabbing his arm so he was looking at her “It would be best if she heard it from you, before some other Rick says something.”  </p>
<p>“She won’t t-talk to me about what happened to her, w-why does it have to be a fucking group pity session” he said, “I don’t need to tell her anything” </p>
<p>“She f-urgh-cking fifteen Rick not 65!” she snapped at his comment “And it doesn’t help that both your fucking i-issues revolve around each other! This has the opportunity to be very healthy for the both of you or overwhelmingly toxic.” </p>
<p>Rick scoffed at her “She has nothing to do with my issues” he said as he grabbed a bottle of liquor from her cabinet, turning his back to her to take a drink. </p>
<p>Ricki raise the right side of her unibrow at him and crossed her arms “Every bit of abuse that girl has gone through came from a Rick that looks just like you” she stated and he shrugged as he continued drinking trying to suppress everything he was feeling “And you can lie to yourself all you want, but I’m the smartest woman in the multiverse and even Rick J19ζ7 could see how much she resembles your Beth. Even if you refuse to see it.” </p>
<p>Rick spit what liquor he had left in his mouth as the realization of that statement hit him, was he using this as some kind of personal closure? Was this why he was so closed off to the girl, avoiding her more than utilizing her? He shook the thoughts from his head, knowing they weren’t possible. “I didn’t ask for her, I didn’t purposely do this.” </p>
<p>Ricki frowned at him, her anger getting the best of her “You’re so f-urgh-cking stubborn” she shouted as she lunged at him taking him to the ground, drew her hairs back as she started laying punches on to him, first to him face and then to his abdomen. Rick let it happen not trying to fight back. “Do you fucking know how h-urgh-ard it going to be for her” she grabbed his wrists pulling his hands away from his face that he was covering. She pinned them down on either side of his head looking into his eyes, one was already beginning to swell and bruise, and blood was leaking from his nose. “If you hurt that girl anymore than she already has, I swear I will take her from you” her words were laced with venom. </p>
<p>“She has every right to call the counsel to be removed.” he gritted out, becoming very aware of the knee on his stomach. “And get placed with another Rick? Or worse be pawned off to one of these sleazy nightclubs in Mortytown?” Ricki shook her head thinking of her own granddaughter in the same situation this girl was in. </p>
<p>“I understand how you feel Ricki” Rick said, his voice as soft as he could make it “I don’t want anything bad to happen to her.” both their expressions softened toward each other, and they were both pretty hammered from there compulsive drinking. Ricki let go of his wrist and leaned back, pushing herself up against one of the cabinets rubbing a hand over her face. Rick sat up looking up at the woman version of himself. “The last time I saw another Morticia she had been killed by her original. I couldn’t believe it.” she sighed heavily reaching for the bottle Rick left on the counter drinking the remaining liquid “ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rick nodded “The Rick we bumped into at the ju-ugrh-nkyard said most of them don’t survive their original Ricks” he pushed himself up and moved back so he could lean against the table. They shared glances with one another letting the silence surround them. </p>
<p>~o~</p>
<p>Morticia looked around her counterpart's room and noticed that it had the layout of a lot of the other rooms she had stayed in, a boy band picture on the wall along with some school pictures. Nothing too significant. “I know my rooms a little plain” Morticia said as she scratched at the back of her head looking at her feet. </p>
<p>Morty smiled “No, its nice! It’s home-y” she said looking at her, “So what's your R-Rick like?” she asked, not wanting them to fall into an awkward silence. </p>
<p>“O-oh Ricki? She’s super cool, I guess like most Rick’s just with different parts.” she laugh nervously “I guess she’s more motherly than most though, I’ve seen other Rick’s really lay into their Mortys and she never really does that. She gets annoyed with me sure b-but…” she trailed off thinking for a moment “Other Ricks can be so harsh.” she finished with that she sat on her bed, motioning for Morticia to join her. “What about you? You said earlier that you were from a d-different dimension then your Rick?” </p>
<p>Morticia nodded “Yeah, I was taken from my Rick a while ago when a bunch of other Mortys were taken. A lot of us got reassigned to new Ricks.” she tried to keep it short not wanting the other Morty to know too much, a part of her thought for a brief moment that maybe it would be nice to have someone to talk to about it, but she quickly pushed that thought out of her head. She tried to talk to other Mortys about it before and they all didn’t understand. </p>
<p>“That's awful. I remember when that was happening, R-Ricki heard about all the Ricks being killed and she took me off p-planet, she didn’t use her portal gun because she was afraid someone would track it.” she explained, playing with a loose strand of her hair “it was a really scary time before they caught the guy that was doing it… w-was your Rick killed?” she asked. </p>
<p>Morty shook her head in response as she swallowed “No” was her only response. </p>
<p>The other girl looked at her with confusion “Why weren’t y-you placed back with your original Rick?” </p>
<p>Morticia froze at the question, looking down at her lap. She doesn’t know why the words start coming but they do. Falling from her mother like water from a broken dam. “M-My R-Rick was a d-danger to my l-life, and the c-citadel saw that when they f-found me. I had only been with the other Mortys for a-a few days. They k-knew all the bruises and marks that I had were from my Rick.” she pushed her hair behind her hair not daring to make eye contact with the girl in front of her. </p>
<p>She expected her to say what every Morty always say ‘Aw j-jeeze that s-sucks’ but instead a hand was laid softly on top of hers and she looked up to see the girl looking at her with a soft reassuring smile “I can’t e-even imagine what that must of been like for you, but i-if you ever want to talk about anything I’m here.” she said rubbing soft circles on her hand “And so is Ricki, she is a g-grandmother after all” she laughed lightly at that “And I’m really glad they put you with D-187.” </p>
<p>Morticia nodded wiping the tears she didn’t realize formed in her eyes away “Thanks M-Morti” she smiled at her clearing her throat “C-Can you t-tell me about him?” she asked hesitantly. </p>
<p>“D-187? I d-don’t really know much, I just know that Ricki was oftentimes taking care of him” she explained with a frown “She said that h-he was sick in a w-way, and that he was j-just going through a hard time. He’s really q-quiet too, so I’ve never really t-talked to him, but every time he has said something to me it was always really n-nice.” she smiled “One time me and Ricki went on this a-adventure, and for once it was one that I w-wanted to go on and we were at this s-saloon like place and I went to the bathroom. There was this really c-creepy jelly bean thing in there and it tried to r-rape me. I don’t know h-how or why but Rick showed up out of nowhere and k-killed it before it could hurt me.” she smiled at the thought “ He saved me, I never t-thought a Rick would be the type Ricki w-would have of course if she knew, but a Rick… I don’t know” she shrugged. There was a brief silence at that before Morti asked “Are you ever afraid your original Rick will come for you?” </p>
<p>Morticia felt her heart drop, it was something she tried really hard to not think about “Yeah” she said looking down at her hands “But the c-citadel gave me this” she lifted her sleeve up a little to reveal a bracelet that looked like it was made of metal wires braided around themselves with a small chip placed inside a green rock “Th-They said it would make it impossible for him to find me. That, i-in simple terms, would m-make it seem like I was d-dead.” she shrugged “it helps me n-not worry so m-much” </p>
<p>They both jumped as the room door opened abruptly, they looked to see August standing in the doorway “Mom says dinner is ready you little shits” he laughed as he walked back to the stairs. </p>
<p>They both rolled their eyes in unison and giggled “Hes such an ass” Morti said as she stood leading them down to the dining room where they joined the rest of the family. Jerry looked at the girls with confusion looking to Beth for an explanation, but when none was given he just shrugged. Morticia sat quietly as they talked amongst each other, silently enjoying the feeling of being part of a family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed reading please let me know what you think! new chapter coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>